HOT GAME
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Hanya tentang permainan yang dibuat oleh Sehun dimalam hari, ketika dirinya dan Luhan sedang berbosan-bosan ria. Permainan yang sangat dibenci Luhan, tetapi pada akhirnya menjadi permainan yang sangat disukainya. An HunHan Fict! YAOI! Mesum-fict! DLDR!
Menurut Baekhyun, hidup Luhan itu sangat sempurna. _Orangtuanya kaya raya_ , apapun yang Luhan inginkan akan segera terkabul dengan sekali jentikan jari. Persis seperti memiliki jin botol. _Dikelilingi orang yang sangat sayang padanya_ , Luhan memiliki teman banyak dan mudah bergaul. Karakternya yang menyenangkan membuat orang disekitarnya senang dengannya. Setiap pagi mendapat beberapa bekal sarapan dari beberapa anak lelaki—yang berlomba-lomba mendapat perhatian _prince(ss)_ kampus— dan saat pulang sekolah, ditawari tumpangan mobil mewah oleh para mahasiswa yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada Luhan. _Memiliki paras yang nyaris sempurna_ , untuk yang satu ini, tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih rinci. Luhan tidak tampan— _serius_. Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang memiliki kelainan. Dia _**sangat amat**_ cantik, itulah kelainannya. Hingga beberapa pasang mata yang melihat parasnya akan memiliki niat untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai penghias kamar tidur dan pendamping hidup selama-lamanya.

Tetapi sayangnya, Luhan sudah memiliki tunangan.

Tunangan yang menurut Baekhyun, memperlengkap kesempurnaan hidup Luhan. seorang pria tampan— _sangat tampan_ —berwajah bangsawan dan berasal dari keturunan terpandang datang kekediaman Luhan, dan meminta izin pada kedua orangtua Luhan untuk menjadikan putra tunggal mereka sebagai kekasihnya.

Sikap yang sangat jantan. Tetapi saat itu Luhan hanya memutar bola-matanya jengah, Disaat _Mama_ dan _Baba_ -nya hampir menangis terharu, karna akhirnya putra kesayangan mereka akan memiliki kekasih setelah sekian lama bertahun-tahun betah menyandang status _single_.

Berbicara tentang tunangannya, dia adalah orang yang sangat Luhan benci sekaligus Luhan sayangi. Maklumi saja, Luhan masihlah _childish_ dan memiliki kelabilan yang tinggi. Menurut pandangan semua orang —terutama si centil Baekhyun— tunangannya adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna _plus-plus_. Tetapi bagi Luhan, tunangannya itu tidak lebih dari seorang paman-paman mesum yang otaknya hanya dipenuhi jilat-menjilat dan maju-mundur cantik.

Serius.

Luhan tidak bercanda.

Hanya Luhan yang tahu kalau Lelaki yang sudah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama setahun itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat menjengkelkan dibalik wajah elegan khas seorang putra mahkota. Dan juga, hanya tunangannya yang tahu bagaimana kepribadian Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka sama-sama tahu.

"Sayang, ayo bermain."

Darah panas Luhan akan mencapai ubun-ubun jika kekasihnya itu sudah mengatakan kalimat laknat itu dengan senyuman miring yang—oh Tuhan, dia mempesona sekali! _Tidak_! Luhan tidak mau terperangkap kedalam jebakannya lagi. Wajah tampan itu hanyalah kedok dibalik wajah Iblis yang sungguh menyebalkan. Dia adalah keparat ulung.

"Main saja sana sendiri!" dan balasan Luhan adalah lemparan bantal dengan omelan seperti gadis-gadis yang sedang menstruasi.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah? Aku 'kan hanya mengajakmu bermain."

Dan Luhan bertambah jengkel ketika kekasihnya itu sudah bersikap sok polos. Dia tidak pantas sama sekali bersikap polos. Jika otaknya bisa diteropong, maka isi dalamnya hanyalah lubang sempit dan bibir merah ranum Luhan saja. Sial, Luhan ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajah si datar itu.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang kau maksud?!"

Saat Luhan sudah berkata penuh emosi seperti itu, maka kekasih tampannya itu akan semakin melebarkan seringaian setannya dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan menelanjangi.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, ayo kita bermain."

"Aku tidak sudi!"

Setelah itu Luhan akan membalikan tubuhnya, memegang handle pintu dan bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Keluar dari sini sama saja kau membuatku marah. Dan kau tahu benar bagaimana aku jika sedang marah."

Lalu Luhan akan kembali membalikan tubuhnya, dan memandang kekasihnya dengan senyuman terlampau manis. Saking manisnya, maka jika diteliti lebih detail akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun." setelah itu Luhan akan duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya dengan bibir mengerut sebal. "Aku akan berhenti bermain jika kau kasar."

"Aku tidak janji."

* * *

 **HOT GAME**

 **Oh Sehun-Lu Han**

 **Romance &Humor **

_(Abaikan saja genre, karna isi fict ini tidak sesuai genre)_

 **M-18+ (atau M-20?)**

 _(_ _ **-18?**_ _Tolong jangan baca, karna tidak baik untuk anak-anak. Kalau masih mau baca? Yaudah, gapapa. Resiko, dosa tanggung sendiri. Jangan salahin author, oke?xD)_

 **Story by ©Anggara Dobby (** _ **I don't own anything except the story line. This shitty story made by my fucking-pervy brain**_ **)**

* * *

 **Peringatan : YAOI—Shounen-ai, Humu, (yang homophobic, go further! Nanti alergi) OOC. Mengandung unsur dewasa. Dirtytalk everywhere. Too much moaning. Sperm everywhere. Porn contain. Typo(s). DLDR.**

* * *

"Sehun, _Eomma_ akan berangkat sekarang. kalian jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Sehun hanya menggumam singkat sebagai balasan kepada Ibunya, tanpa mau mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar laptop. Wanita berpenampilan elegan itu berdecak malas melihat balasan anaknya, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa sedikitpun. Dia menyadari sikap acuh Sehun berasal dari gen suaminya, jadi mau bagaimanpun juga dia harus memakluminya. Walau membuatnya jengkel.

"Hati-hati, _eomma_."

Wanita yang menjabat sebagai Ibu dari Oh Sehun itu tersenyum manis pada _anak-nya_ yang satu lagi. Oh, anak itu memang berbeda sekali dengan Sehun. Wajahnya yang manis sangat berbeda dengan wajah aristokrat milik Sehun. cara berbicara dan sikapnya pun membuat wanita itu merasa menjadi seorang Ibu yang paling beruntung. Apa dia pilih kasih? Tentu saja iya. Anaknya yang satu itu memang pantas diperlakukan sebaik mungkin, daripada Sehun. terdengar kejam, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. dia malah senang.

"Ah!" Wanita itu kembali membuka pintu kamar Sehun, saat beberapa detik lalu sudah ditutupnya. Dia memandang kearah dua anaknya yang balas memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Sehun, kau harus ingat janjimu. Jangan menyentuh Luhan sampai menjelang hari pernikahan kalian! Sampai kutahu kau melanggar janjimu," Wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya dengan sorot mata membunuh pada Anaknya yang berwajah dingin. "—aku akan mengundur pernikahan kalian sampai tahun depan!"

 _Blam!_

Sehun menganga tak percaya dengan mata terpaku pada pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang Ibu. Cobaan macam apa ini? Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah membuat janji seperti itu. Lalu kenapa Ibunya—yang bersikap seperti Ibu tiri—itu mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Pernikahan diundur sampai tahun depan?

—Jika dia menyentuh Luhan?

 _Omong kosong macam apa ini.._

"Kau mengatakan hal itu pada _Baba_ -ku dua hari yang lalu." Luhan, si manis yang entah mengapa mau-mau saja menjadi kekasih Sehun itu menjawab dengan enteng. Seolah menjawab kebingungan yang tercetak jelas diwajah Sehun.

" _Baba, tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Luhan sebaik mungkin. Dan aku berjanji demi seluruh keturunan Oh, aku tidak akan menyentuh Luhan sampai hari pernikahan kita tiba_." Luhan memasang raut seriusnya saat mencontohkan nada bicara Sehun dua hari yang lalu.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku pasti sedang mabuk saat itu!"

Luhan memutar bola-matanya malas melihat sikap berlebihan Sehun. "Kau bahkan dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya."

"Bagaimana ini, Lu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Luhan memandang kekasihnya itu dengan raut bingung.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan sampai minggu depan tanpa mencumbu satu sama lain?"

Luhan kembali memasang raut malasnya. "Kau tujukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku malah senang kau tidak menyentuhku." Jawabnya acuh, seraya memainkan ponselnya dengan kepala bersandar pada _headbed_.

Sehun merampas ponsel milik Luhan membuat si manis itu berteriak protes. Sehun memandang kekasih cantiknya itu dengan senyum separo. "Lalu siapa yang terus mendesah meminta lebih saat kita sedang bercinta? Oh, apa itu hanya halusinasiku?"

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun yang terus mendekat. Kelemahannya adalah saat Sehun berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Seketus apapun Luhan saat Sehun menggodanya, tetapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan—yang selalu salah tingkah dan merona jika sudah bersama Sehun. uh sial.

"Selesaikan dulu tugasmu, Sehun." Jari telunjuk Luhan mendorong dahi Sehun yang nyaris menempel dengan dahinya.

"Lalu setelah itu kita akan bercinta?"

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa yang Sehun pikirkan hanyalah _bercinta-bercinta-bercinta_ saja? Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang ada diotaknya itu? Luhan bukannya tidak suka bercinta dengan Sehun —faktanya dia selalu pasrah saja saat Sehun sudah merobek satu persatu fabrik ditubuhnya— tetapi ayolah, mereka baru melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasa nyeri dibagian bawahnya saja baru pulih. Sehun itu memang bisa dikatakan maniak—tidak boleh melihat tubuh Luhan terekspos sedikit sudah _tegang_ dan merengek minta dimanjakan. Sial sekali, kenapa Luhan mendapat calon pendamping yang seperti ini?

"Ingat janjimu!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras, hingga dia bebas dari himpitan tubuh besar kekasihnya itu. "Memangnya kau mau pernikahan kita diundur?"

Sehun mengerang gusar. Lalu kembali pada Laptopnya, berkutat pada tugas kantornya. "Mau melumat bibirnya saja susah, kekasih macam apa dia itu?" gerutunya.

Luhan yang masih bisa mendengar gerutuan itu hanya tersenyum geli. Sehun yang sedang merajuk adalah Sehun yang paling berbeda dari yang dia kenal selama ini. Pria itu akan terus menekuk wajahnya dan sesekali menggerutu dengan bibir tipisnya itu. Bagi Luhan itu menggemaskan dan manis sekali.

"Jika kau masih tidak mau memberikanku bibirmu, jangan menatapku. Jauhkan pandanganmu dariku." ketus Sehun, tanpa mau memandang Luhan sedikitpun. Ck, dia merajuk.

Luhan merengut sebal, dia sudah ketahuan diam-diam menatapi kekasih tampannya itu. Dilarang pula. pemuda manis itu turun dari tempat tidur milik Sehun dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Mau kemana kau, rusa jelek?" tanya Sehun dengan suara menggelegarnya.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya, "Bukan urusanmu, serigala busuk!" Lalu memeletkan lidahnya, dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus geli melihatnya. Luhan itu memang menggemaskan sekali. Dia selalu membuat detik-detik dihidupnya terasa amat menyenangkan. Sehun sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti Luhan, dan beberapa hari lagi Luhan akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Kenyataan itu membuat dadanya meledak-ledak senang, kehidupannya akan lengkap sempurna dengan adanya Luhan disampingnya setiap saat. Perasaannya tidak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata, terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan dan terlalu indah untuk sekedar dilukiskan.

Cinta itu menggelikan sekali. Membuat garis kaku diwajahnya hilang karna setiap saat harus tersenyum kepada Luhan dan segala tingkah manisnya.

"Sial, padahal sudah setahun aku berhubungan dengannya. Tetapi kenapa selalu seperti ini jika aku sedang memikirkannya?"

"Nah 'kan! Kau ketahuan sedang memikirkanku!"

Sehun agak terlonjak kaget melihat Luhan tiba-tiba sudah muncul didepan pintu kamarnya lagi. Si manis itu tertawa-tawa hingga matanya nyaris terpejam. Hal itu membuat Sehun kembali mendengus geli. _Apa-apaan ini_? Apa sejak tadi rusa itu masih disana dan tidak benar-benar pergi?

"Luhan, kau memang menguji kesabaranku." Geram Sehun, dia menyeringai kearah kekasihnya yang masih tertawa-tawa. Manis sekali.

" _Uwaaaaa_!"

Luhan segera berlari kencang melihat Sehun mulai mengejarnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka seekor rusa akan kalah cepat dengan seekor serigala buas. _Tidak_! Sehun pasti akan menerkamnya. Menerkam dalam artian yang tidak berbau ranjang. menggelitiki, mencubit, dan memukul bokong Luhan—itu menerkam dalam teori Sehun.

* * *

"Aku bosaaaaan." Luhan berteriak seraya melempar rubik kesayangannya kesembarang arah. Biasanya benda berbentuk kubus itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan, tetapi kali ini Luhan benar-benar bosan sekali. Lelaki berparas cantik itu memandang kearah Sehun yang menidurkan kepalanya diatas pahanya, seraya membaca sebuah buku yang tidak dimengerti Luhan. Sehun tampak serius sekali, dia bahkan mengacuhkannya. Luhan mengerutkan bibir merahnya, sebal.

 _Apa dibuku itu ada gambar Miranda Kerr?_ —batin Luhan, sinis.

Luhan yang tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, akhirnya memilih menatapi wajah rupawan Sehun. dua jarinya bermain-main diatas dahi Sehun membentuk kaki-kaki mungil yang berjalan disana. sesekali memainkan alis tebal Sehun tanpa tujuan. Walaupun Sehun itu menyebalkan, kurang-ajar dan mesum—tetapi Luhan sangat mencintainya. Bagaimanapun juga, selama setahun ini Sehun sudah membuat hari-harinya bertambah menyenangkan dan berarti. Dia bukanlah kekasih terbaik didunia, tetapi Sehun adalah kekasih yang sempurna untuk Luhan. _Hanya_ untuk Luhan.

Jari-jemari ramping Luhan menyusuri hidung bangir Sehun. Pria itu tetap fokus pada bukunya, seperti tidak terganggu sekali dengan jari-jari nakal Luhan. Tetapi saat jemari telunjuk Luhan menuju bibir Sehun, bibir itu langsung terbuka dan segera melahap ujung jarinya. Menggigitnya kecil.

Bukannya memekik, Luhan malah tertawa kecil. Alunan tawa yang sangat disukai Sehun, karna terdengar sangat manis dan lucu sekali.

"Kau senang sekali menggangguku, ya?" Sehun menaruh bukunya, dan kali ini memandang wajah cantik Luhan.

"Kau selingkuh dengan buku itu didepanku, bagaimana aku bisa diam?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau bosan?"

"Mm." Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa sekarang?" Sehun merubah posisi berbaringnya, menjadi menyamping. Hingga berhadapan langsung dengan bagian perut Luhan. Pria itu pun langsung membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Aku tidak tahu—uh, Sehun, geli!" Luhan mendorong-dorong kepala Sehun yang mulai menggesek-gesekan wajahnya dibagian perutnya.

Secepat kilat, Sehun langsung merubah kembali posisinya. Kali ini menjadi duduk bersila didepan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

Luhan benci sekali saat Sehun sudah mengucapkan kata 'Bermain'. Karna ada dua hal yang dimaksud Sehun saat mengatakan bermain; Pertama, bermain yang melibatkan ranjang, desahan, peluh dan orgasme. Kedua, bermain sebuah permainan yang berujung dengan maksud yang pertama. _Well,_ intinya sama saja. Apapun ide Sehun saat malam hari dan mereka berada dikamar—itu tidaklah pernah bagus untuk Luhan.

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh memasukiku!" wajah Luhan terbakar memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. tetapi apa boleh buat, Sehun harus diperingati setiap saat agar dia tidak khilaf.

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "Wah, kau sangat mengenal diriku, Lu." diakhiri dengan colekan menggelikan didagu Luhan membuat si manis itu mengusap dagunya dengan kesal. "Tapi sayangnya saat ini, tebakanmu salah. Aku mengajakmu bermain sebuah permainan _bersih_. _Well_ , mungkin _kotor_ sedikit."

Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun berjalan menuju lemari kacanya yang didominasi oleh beberapa koleksi mobil miniaturnya dan beberapa buku tebal. Sehun mengambil sebuah benda yang mirip dengan aquarium ikan kecil yang didalamnya berisi butiran sterofom dan kertas-kertas berwarna merah gelap. Seperti sebuah kuis hadiah yang sering Luhan lihat di televise.

"Ini milik teman baikku, Jongin. Didalam bola kaca ini ada banyak kertas berwarna merah yang berisi sebuah tantangan dalam permainan. Jadi, kita akan bergantian mengambil kertas didalam sini untuk menjalankan sebuah tantangan. Jika gagal, maka kau akan mendapat hukuman." Jelas Sehun. dia menaruh benda mirip aquarium itu ditengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Jongin menamai permainan ini adalah _Hot Game_. Aku belum pernah memainkan ini, tapi aku mau mencobanya denganmu. Jongin bilang, permainan ini cocok untuk sepasang kekasih."

"Memangnya ada permainan seperti itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini buktinya." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bola kaca itu.

Luhan mendengung beberapa saat. Tampak berfikir. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan hasrat untuk mengecupi wajah Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain!" seru Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. senyum yang menyiratkan berpuluh-puluh makna iblis didalamnya. "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bermain sampai selesai. Kalau tidak—" Sehun menggantung ucapannya, membuat Luhan menunggunya dengan penasaran. "Kau akan kalah, dan sebagai hukuman kau akan aku kunci dikamar ini dengan keadaan gelap. **Sendirian.** "

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka. "Apa-apaan hukuman itu? Kenapa kau tega sekali?" Luhan itu tidak suka gelap, apalagi sendirian. Dan hukuman yang diberikan Sehun itu sangat kejam padanya. _Sehun memang pantas diberi gelar rajanya setan_ —pikir Luhan.

"Maka dari itu kau harus bermain sampai selesai." Ujar Sehun dengan enteng.

"Iya, iya. Ayo dimulai."

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah jengkel Luhan. "Baiklah. untuk kekasihku yang manis ini, aku beri kau kesempatan untuk menantangku lebih dulu."

Luhan berseru riang dan mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam bola kaca yang berisi kertas-kertas tantangan itu. "Tantangan untuk lawan mainmu; buatlah _partner_ mu gugup dalam waktu dua menit." Baca Luhan.

" _Mwoya_? Tantangan macam apa ini?" gumam Luhan, tidak terima.

Sehun menjentikan jarinya. "Itu adalah hal yang mudah untukku!" lantas, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan. membuat pria manis itu refleks memundurkan wajahnya beberapa centi.

"Mau apa kau?" cicit Luhan.

Sehun memandang kedalam mata Luhan dengan _onyx_ tajamnya, yang dibalas oleh Luhan dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Setelah itu, Sehun perlahan mengembangkan senyum mempesonanya hingga matanya menyipit. Luhan terpaku, bak seseorang yang terkena hipnotis. Sehun— _kenapa memukau sekali?_

Astaga, rasanya Luhan telah dikutuk untuk tidak boleh berkedip.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya.

Detik kemudian, pipi Luhan mulai diwarnai dengan sapuan kemerahan lucu. Dan selanjutnya, pria manis itu mengalihkan wajahnya cepat-cepat dari Sehun.

"A-aku juga.."

Bukannya sebuah ciuman lembut yang didapat Luhan, tetapi Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya bertepuk tangan, membuat Luhan memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Tantangan pertama, selesai kujalankan dengan sangat mudah!"

Luhan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian tersadar jika perlakuan Sehun barusan adalah bagian dari permainan ini. Sialan sekali! Luhan jadi menyesal telah merona seperti ini. Betapa bodohnya Ia tidak menyadari kalau perlakuan manis Sehun itu hanya sebatas karna tantangan permainan saja. Dasar Sehun itu memang keparat ulung!

"Dan sekarang, kau yang akan kutantang untuk—" Sehun mengambil asal kertas didalam bola kaca, dan membuka gulungan kertas itu. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat saat matanya memperhatikan bacaan didalam kertas tersebut. Membuat Luhan penasaran. Maklumi saja, Luhan memang mudah sekali untuk penasaran.

"Apa tantangan untukku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman miring. "Cium aku."

 _Kedip._

 _Kedip._

 _Kedip._

Luhan hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya. "Huh?" gumamnya, bagai orang bodoh.

"Cium aku, sayang." ulang Sehun, yang terdengar seperti _daddy-daddy_ haus akan bokong anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan, Sehun."

"Siapa yang mencari kesempatan?" tukas Sehun, memprotes. "baca saja ini." Dia menyodorkan kertas ditangannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

' _Tantangan untuk lawan main; Perintahkan pada partnermu untuk mencium bibirmu dalam waktu dua menit.'_

"Astaga, permainan apa ini sebenarnya?! kenapa tantangannya tidak masuk akal sekali?" Luhan mulai mengomel-ngomel layaknya seorang ibu-ibu penggosip.

"Sudah kubilang, permainan ini cocok untuk sepasang kekasih seperti kita. Jalankan saja tantanganmu itu, Lu. apa susahnya _sih_ hanya mencium bibirku?" ujar Sehun. "Biasanya kau sangat suka dengan bibirku yang seksi ini."

Luhan mendesis sebal. "Aku tidak semesum dirimu."

"Memang. Tapi kau agresif, terkadang."

"Aku tidak agresif, brengsek."

"Kubilang terkadang, sayang. Tsk, lama-lama aku curiga kau sedang menstruasi." Sehun mengecilkan nadanya diakhir kalimat. Dia tidak mau terkena amukan seekor rusa yang marah nantinya. "Ayolah, jalankan tantanganmu itu."

Luhan pada akhirnya mendekat kearah Sehun, setelah menggerutu _'Ini adalah tantangan yang menguntungkan untukmu, Hun.'_ Sementara itu Sehun sudah memasang wajahnya didepan Luhan, bersiap-siap menerima kedatangan bibir ranum kekasihnya.

"P—pejamkan matamu." perintah Luhan. dia selalu gugup saat jarak wajahnya dan Sehun semakin tipis.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan patuh. Sial, Sehun itu kenapa tampan sekali _sih_? Luhan semakin tidak fokus seperti ini. Luhan memandang lama pada bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Ia semakin gugup melihatnya. walau sudah setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun dan beratus-ratus kali berciuman, Luhan tetap saja berkeringat seperti ini jika melakukan _skinship_ dengan Sehun. karna pasalnya, Luhan selalu menjadi pihak yang menerima, bukan memberi. Dia hanya pasif, dan selalu _iya-iya_ saja mengikuti keinginan kekasih _dominant_ nya.

Luhan mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Sudah dua hari ini mereka tidak saling _berbagi_ , karna Sehun yang sibuk dengan tugasnya di perusahaan sebagai Manajer Pemasaran dan Luhan yang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

Luhan menggerakan bibirnya dengan patah-patah. Meraup bibir bawah Sehun dengan lidahnya. Sehun sudah mengajarinya banyak hal selama ini, sangat memalukan jika dirinya mencium saja tidak bisa. wajah Luhan memerah matang, dan matanya sudah terpejam. Terlarut dalam kegiatannya sendiri, dia bahkan lupa jika jangka waktu dua menit sudah terlewat. Biar saja, Sehun juga akan senang sekali menerimanya—walau pria itu tidak membalas ciumannya sama sekali dari tadi.

"Cukup, Lu." Sehun memundurkan wajahnya sedikit dari Luhan, membuat kekasih manisnya itu memandangnya dengan bingung dengan wajah merona hebat.

"Dasar rusa nakal! Agresif sekali." Sehun menyeringai seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya yang masih terdapat jejak jilatan Luhan.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang—entah kenapa bisa-bisanya—sudah mengalung dileher Sehun. Si manis itu bertambah malu berkali-kali lipat. Dia tidak sadar sudah kelewat batas. Memalukan sekali.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." desah Sehun. dia memandang lama pada bibir Luhan, hasratnya untuk memakan benda kenyal itu sangatlah kuat. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, permainan ini baru saja dimulai. Tidak seru jika Luhan ingin berhenti ditengah jalan karna Sehun yang menciumnya dengan bar-bar.

"Aku akan mengambil tantangan untukmu." Luhan merogoh kedalam bola kaca untuk mengambil salah satu kertas.

"Dan tantanganmu adalah, Buatlah _love bite_ pada leher _partner_ mu hingga—TUNGGU, APA MAKSUDNYA?!" Luhan tiba-tiba berjerit membuat Sehun hampir terjungkal. "Tidak, aku pasti salah baca! Tantangan ini tidak benar!"

Luhan melempar kertas itu kearah Sehun dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tulisan dikertas itu pasti kesalahan!"

"Tidak ada kesalahan apapun disini. Yang salah itu kau, Lu. aku yang mendapat tantangan kenapa kau yang panik?" ucap Sehun yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Luhan segera menutupi bagian lehernya dengan sebuah bantal. Pria manis itu masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang menolak minum obat. "Tidak!" serunya dengan lantang.

"Tantangan itu hanya membuatku menderita." Imbuh Luhan. "Kau tahu, betapa tajamnya gigi taringmu itu ketika sudah menyapa kulitku. Kau menghisap seperti vampire gila, dan beberapa menit kemudian kulitku akan timbul bercak-bercak yang tidak enak dipandang. Aku tidak mau! _Tidak maauuuu!_ "

Sehun berdecak malas melihat ke _childish_ an Luhan. kenapa Luhan selalu menolak saat dia ingin menyentuhnya _sih_? Luhan itu selalu saja sok jual mahal, tetapi ujung-ujungnya merengek meminta lebih. _Tsk_ , Sehun pusing menghadapi kelabilan Luhan. dia lebih kekanakan dari keponakannya yang bernama Minguk.

"Itu tantangan untukku, jadi semua keputusan ada ditanganku." Ucap Sehun.

"Jika seperti ini, aku memilih tidak bermain saja tadi."

"Jangan menggerutu, Oh Luhan. jenjangkan lehermu, aku akan menjalani tantangan keberuntungan ini."

Luhan mendengus sebal, lalu menjenjangkan lehernya malas-malasan. Hingga mengekspos kulit putih nan mulus miliknya, yang membuat serigala didepannya semakin kelaparan. Dia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan deru nafas Sehun menerpa kulitnya. Bagian lehernya memang sensitive sekali, dan Sehun sangat mengetahui hal itu. asal mau tahu saja, leher adalah salah satu bagian yang sangat disukai Sehun. karna lewat bagian sana, mereka selalu berakhir dengan adegan-adegan panas yang menguras tenaga.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa lidah Sehun mulai menyapa kulit lehernya. Luhan akan kesal jika Sehun sudah melakukan hal yang sensual pada titik sensitifnya, karna hal itu semakin membuat Luhan pasrah kedalam permainan Sehun.

"Se—hun.."

Luhan berbisik memperingati disela desah halusnya ketika Sehun menggigit dan menghisap-hisap kulitnya dengan haus. "Satu saja."

Sehun hanya bergumam tidak jelas, tetap menjalankan tantangan yang menggiurkan ini. Memangnya siapa yang mau menolak saat disodorkan leher putih Luhan? Orang yang impoten pun pasti akan tergiur melihatnya. apalagi orang yang memiliki kelebihan hormon seperti Sehun—dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini.

Luhan merasakan lidah Sehun mulai menjalar kemana-mana, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding seketika.

"Kubilang satu saja!" Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun cukup kasar. Akhirnya dia memiliki secuil kekuatan untuk mencegah Sehun. Kesal juga dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu mencari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tsk, tidak seru." decih Sehun.

Luhan mengusap-ngusap lehernya yang terasa ngilu. Sehun menggigit bagian sana terlalu keras, dan itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Tantangan untukmu adalah," Sehun membacakan isi kertas, sesekali melirik kearah Luhan ragu-ragu. Dia tidak yakin Luhan mau melakukan tantangan ini. " _Blowjob_?"

Mata Luhan seketika melebar dengan telinga yang memerah lucu. "A-apa?" dia pasti salah dengar. Ayolah, Luhan tidak sepolos yang kalian bayangkan. Dia tahu istilah-istilah itu berkat kekasih kurang-ajarnya dan juga bantuan si centil Baekhyun. Otaknya sudah ternodai sejak mengenal dua orang itu.

Telinga Sehun ikut memerah melihat ekspresi malu Luhan. dia berdehem sebentar, jangan sampai dia ereksi hanya karna mulai membayangkan Luhan memberinya _blowjob_.

"S-sebaiknya kita ganti tantangan ini." ucap Sehun. pria itu lebih memilih jalan yang aman daripada harus melihat Luhan memanjakan kejantanannya, Sehun takut kelepasan dan menggagahi Luhan saat ini juga. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mau pernikahannya sampai diundur hanya karna permainan berujung desahan ini.

Sehun kembali mengambil salah satu kertas, untuk memberikan Luhan sebuah tantangan.

"Tantangan untukmu yaitu, Berbisik ditelinga _partner_ mu dengan _dirtytalk_." Baca Sehun. detik kemudian, pria berahang tegas itu menepuk dahinya sendiri cukup keras. astaga, tantangan macam apa ini? Sehun itu paling lemah jika Luhan sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang kotor. Dia merasa menyesal sekarang sudah memainkan permainan ini. Lama-kelamaan area selangkangannya pasti akan memburuk.

Sementara itu, Luhan tanpa ragu mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun. tidak seperti sebelumnya, dia tidak memprotes tantangan untuknya kali ini. Mungkin tantangan ini lebih baik daripada tantangan-tantangan sebelumnya.

Sehun mempertahankan wajah datar andalannya saat kekasih mungilnya itu menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinganya. Dia menunggu-nunggu bisikan Luhan memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Sehun- _ahh._."

"Jangan mendesah!" protes Sehun, merasa keberatan. Dia mendengar Luhan tertawa jahil. Rusa itu pasti senang sekali sudah mempermainkan libidonya.

"Aku merindukan _kebanggaan_ besarmu itu memasuki lubangku dengan kasar. Menusuknya dan bergerak liar didalamnya. Aku _lapar_ , Sehunnie. Aku ingin menghisap dan menjilati penismu. Apa aku diizinkan?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasa Luhan menggigit kecil ujung daun telinganya. Sial, sial, siaaal.

"Jangan diam saja, sayang. Cepat, masuki aku. _Fuck me hard and deeper_." Bisikan sensual Luhan diakhiri dengan desahan halus.

Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum lebar, kekanakan. Bisikannya barusan sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan wajah lugunya. Sehun merasa geram sendiri, Luhan itu sepertinya memang sengaja menggodanya. Dia senang sekali membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Sekarang Sehun bisa merasakan area selangkangannya ngilu.

"Bagaimana? Apa tantanganku sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkilat jahil.

Sehun mendengus. "Diamlah rusa binal!"

"Wajahmu memerah." Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah berubah warna. Oh, dia menggemaskan sekali dengan wajah memerah seperti itu.

"Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu nanti?" Sehun tersenyum miring dengan mata menatap tajam kearah Luhan.

"Tentu saja bisa!" seru Luhan disela-sela tawa gelinya. Tangannya mengambil satu kertas dan membuka gulungannya. "Dan tantanganmu adalah.."

Luhan tiba-tiba menggantungkan bacaannya. Derai tawa yang meluncur dari bibir ranumnya pun berhenti mendadak. Wajahnya memucat. Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, apa yang dibaca oleh Luhan?

"Apa tantanganku?"

Luhan segera menyembunyikan kertas itu dibelakang tubuhnya. "Ti-tidak! Ganti saja tantangannya."

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku saja belum tahu apa tantangannya." protes Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh tahu! Aku akan mengganti tantangannya."

"Kau curang!"

"Aku tidak curang, kau saja tadi mengganti tantangannya. Aku juga berhak menggantinya. Ini demi kebaikanmu, Hunnie."

Sehun memutar bolamatanya, malas. Akhirnya dia mengalah, memilih menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Walau dalam benaknya sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa isi tantangan yang tadi dibaca oleh Luhan?

Luhan sendiri sudah membuang jauh-jauh kertas tadi. Tantangan untuk Sehun yang tertera disana adalah untuk menelanjangi dirinya dan menciumi bagian yang pria itu sukai. Yang benar saja, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu padanya. Dia bergidik geli membayangkannya. Lagipula siapa orang yang telah membuat permainan seperti ini? Otaknya pasti jauh lebih mesum dari Sehun.

"Tantangan untukmu—remas bokong _partner_ mu?" Luhan melotot lucu. "APA-APAAN INI?!"

Sehun tertawa bahagia. "Menungging!" perintahnya.

Luhan menggeleng dengan kecepatan penuh. "Itu pelecehan seksual namanya! Aku tidak terima."

"Pelecehan darimana? Aku bahkan sering memasukimu, tetapi kau oke-oke aja. Kenapa hanya meremas bokong tidak berisimu itu disebut pelecehan seksual?"

Luhan cemberut. Sehun dan segala lidah ular berbisanya memang menjengkelkan. Bisa-bisanya dia menghina bokong sintalnya ini. Padahal pria itu sangat senang meremas bokongnya dengan kurang ajar. Luhan akan membalasnya nanti, lihat saja.

"Aku tidak mau menungging," tolak Luhan.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, membawanya untuk turun dari tempat tidur King size itu. Tanpa diduga, Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan possesif, membuat yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya? Tetapi harus Luhan akui, Ia sangat menyukai ketika Sehun memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Pemuda manis itu hendak menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun tetapi pergerakan tangan Sehun membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau menungging, aku bisa meremas bokongmu dengan posisi seperti ini. Bukankah ini menyenangkan?"

Hati Luhan yang sudah berbunga-bunga karna mendapat pelukan, tiba-tiba melenyap sudah. Sehun keparat! Ternyata pelukan ini hanya sebagai posisi untuk memudahkan Sehun meremas bokongnya. Sial sekali dirinya, sudah terjebak dua kali dalam permainan Sehun.

Luhan berjengit kecil merasakan tangan-tangan nakal Sehun meremas-remas bokongnya dengan gemas, sesekali menepuknya. Luhan merasa sedih, dia seperti seorang _slutty_ saat ini. Tetapi disisi lain, ini memang menyenangkan.

Dasar rusa binal.

"Semakin lama bokongmu semakin seksi, seperti Baekhyun."

"Jaga pandanganmu dari Baekhyun! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani selingkuh dariku."

Sehun tertawa kecil, yang dibayangan Luhan pastilah sangat tampan saat pria itu sedang tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, aku serius. Aku tidak akan menangis saat kau selingkuh, tetapi aku akan segera mencincang tubuhmu dan kusuruh Kyungsoo untuk memasaknya." omel Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimat psikopatnya.

"Astaga," Sehun melepas pelukannya, dan menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. kau tahu sendiri 'kan jika aku hanya tertarik padamu. Mana bisa aku menduakanmu jika setiap menitnya aku selalu menempelimu?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibir mungilnya. _Benar juga_ , Sehun itu seperti lintah. Dia selalu menempel padanya setiap saat. Satu hari tidak bertemu saja, pria itu sudah merengek meminta bertemu untuk sekedar saling bertatap muka dan mencium Luhan. Sehun itu memang hiperbolis jika sudah menyangkut Luhan.

"Dengar, sayang." suara rendah Sehun membuat Luhan balas memandang pria bermata tajam itu. "Kau harus ingat ini baik-baik, aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya, kau! Jadi jangan pernah berfikiran kalau aku akan menduakanmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak senang saat kau mulai berfikiran buruk tentangku."

Ibu jari Sehun membelai lembut kulit pipi Luhan yang merona. Wajahnya benar-benar serius dan tegas, menandakan Sehun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Luhan memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah bersalah, "Aku percaya padamu. Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa mudah terbawa emosi. Rasanya ingin memarahimu terus."

"Aku curiga kau sedang…hamil?"

"Sehun, aku lelaki!"

"Ya, siapa tahu 'kan?" gumam Sehun. "Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita bermain lagi." Pria itu buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Luhan mulai mendelik berang kearahnya. Si manis itu memang akhir-akhir ini senang sekali memarahinya hanya karna hal spele. Sehun sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing, Luhan yang sedang marah-marah adalah Luhan yang paling menggemaskan didunia. Walau terkadang Sehun juga malas mendengar ocehan tidak pentingnya.

"Giliranku untuk memberikan tantangan kepadamu." Sehun memilih-milih salah satu kertas berwarna merah didalam bola kaca cukup lama. Dia hanya tidak mau tantangan Luhan kali ini membuatnya menderita. Permainan ini memang unik, dimana biasanya yang mendapat tantangan yang menderita—maka disini, yang mendapat tantangan akan beruntung dan bisa membuat lawan mainnya menderita.

"Biar aku saja yang buka!" Luhan segera merampas kertas ditangan Sehun. Si pria berwajah datar hanya menghela nafasnya, tanda menyerah. dimana-mana lelaki memang yang harus selalu mengalah.

— _err, tapi Luhan juga lelaki. Sama seperti dirimu, Sehun._

Luhan membuka gulungan kertas dengan cekatan. Dia membaca tulisan yang tertera disana didalam hati. Wajahnya tidak terbaca sama sekali, antara bingung, malu—dan juga senang. Tantangan untuknya adalah tantangan yang akan membuat Sehun sangat-amat menderita. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan, kebetulan Luhan juga ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada kekasih albinonya itu. Namun, disisi lain Luhan merasa tidak percaya diri dan juga malu.

 _Ikat tangan partnermu dan godalah dia dengan seerotis mungkin_ —gila! Luhan mana bisa melakukan itu semua. Dia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, walau Sehun selalu mengatakan jika Ia selalu lepas kendali karna dirinya yang selalu menggodanya. Luhan tidak pernah merasa telah menggoda Sehun.

"Lu, kenapa kau diam?"

Luhan berkedip dua kali. Dia masih memikirkan tantangan ini. Memang bagus untuk balas dendam pada Sehun, karna Luhan yakin pria itu akan tersiksa saat dirinya mulai mengerling nakal kearahnya. Tetapi, bagaimana cara melakukannya? Luhan tidak tahu.

"Apa tantanganmu?" Sehun masih bertanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, lebih memilih turun dari ranjang. Dia berjalan menuju lemari besar berwarna putih gading milik Sehun. membukanya, dan mencari-cari sesuatu didalamnya. Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan raut heran. Apa _sih_ yang dicari Luhan?

Luhan kembali kehadapan Sehun. tanpa berkata apapun, dia mengikatkan kedua tangan Sehun kebelakang tubuhnya dengan seutas dasi berwarna hitam, yang sering digunakan Sehun untuk bekerja.

"Kenapa tanganku diikat?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

" _Ssstt,_ kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat satu alis tebal Sehun terangkat. Dia merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

"Ini adalah tantangan untukku, jadi kau hanya perlu diam dan lihat saja. Oke?"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman malas. Memangnya apa _sih_ tantangan untuk rusa kecilnya itu?

Luhan mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Sehun, yang dibalas pandangan bodoh oleh pemuda bermarga Oh itu. sial, bokong Luhan mendarat tepat diatas selangkangannya. Hal itu membuat Sehun harus menahan desisan yang hendak keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Hun-ah, menurutku kau itu—" Luhan menggantung ucapannya, matanya memandang kewajah Sehun dengan intens dengan jari-jemari mungilnya yang bermain-main disekitar rahang tegas kekasihnya. "Sangat tampan."

"Jenius,"

"Jantan."

"—Juga menggairahkan." Kalimat terakhir diakhiri dengan Luhan yang menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sehun sekilas. Sehun mengejar wajah Luhan untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih lama, tapi sayangnya Luhan memundurkan wajahnya dengan senyuman miring. _Goddamnit_ —darimana Luhan belajar tersenyum seperti itu? rautnya tampak nakal sekali saat pria manis itu yang melakukannya.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, "Menurutmu, aku ini bagaimana?"

Sehun merutuki pergelangan tangannya terikat, karna saat ini Ia ingin sekali menangkup wajah kecil Luhan dan menghujani wajah itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Kau itu serigala berwujud rusa." Jawab Sehun.

"Huh?"

"Terlihat polos diluar tapi kenyataannya sangat nakal."

Luhan hampir saja melayangkan protesan, tetapi diurungkannya. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Sehun. "Oh ya?"

"Lu, jangan membuatku kehilangan kendali." Sehun berujar rendah. Nafas mereka saling berbenturan, menghantarkan sensasi aneh pada diri Sehun. ingin melakukan yang _lebih_ , dan _lebih_ lagi.

"Ah, kenapa aku merasa panas?"

Sehun mendelikan matanya ketika Luhan dengan seenaknya membuka tiga kancing teratas piyama-nya dihadapannya. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kulit seputih susu milik Luhan. kulitnya begitu bersih, dan inner jahat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mengotori bagian sana dengan gigitan-gigitannya.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan Luhan bergerak-gerak kecil dipangkuannya. Bokong padat Luhan seolah-olah menggoda kejantanannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Jika terus seperti ini, Sehun tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Luhan malam ini.

"Aku rasa ada yang mengeras dibawah sana." Luhan berujar dengan wajah dibuat selugu mungkin.

"Jangan bergerak lagi, Lu. Demi Tuhan, pergerakanmu itu membuatku tidak bisa bernafas." tukas Sehun. posisi seperti ini sungguh menyiksa dirinya, apalagi ditambah kedua tangannya yang terikat seutas dasi. Luhan itu memang berniat menyiksanya sepertinya.

"Sshh, Hun-ah.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya kala Luhan semakin gencar menggesekan bokongnya diatas kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras. Ditambah pemuda manis itu mendesis erotis. Sial, dosa macam apa yang Sehun lakukan dulu sehingga mendapat cobaan terberat seperti ini? Penisnya semakin ngilu dan berontak ingin segera dimanjakan. Hasrat Sehun untuk menyetubuhi Luhan sudah diubun-ubun, tetapi hasrat itu sialnya tidak bisa dilampiaskan karna saat ini kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat kencang.

Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya kearah bahu Luhan yang terbuka, hendak menjilat atau sekedar menggigit kulit bening itu. tetapi _lagi-lagi_ sialnya, Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan bibir Sehun.

"Lu, cepat lepas ikatan tanganku ini." geram Sehun. sarat akan perintah yang sangat mutlak untuk dipatuhi.

"Setelah itu kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan, menghentikan pergerakan nakalnya diatas pangkuan Sehun.

"Tentu saja memperkosa lubangmu dengan penisku." Desis Sehun dengan tajam. Lihat saja nanti, rusa ini tidak akan bisa lepas dari kukungannya. Sehun akan membuat Luhan terkulai pasrah hingga pagi menjelang.

Sementara itu wajah Luhan sudah diselimuti rona kemerahan parah mendengar perkataan vulgar kekasihnya. Ini gawat sekali, sepertinya Sehun sudah sangat geram. Tetapi Luhan tidak mau dikalahkan begitu saja, dia harus membuat Sehun benar-benar menderita.

Lantas, pemuda mungil itu turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Dengan halus, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring, dengan kepala yang bersandar pada _headbed_. Sehun hanya memandang kekasihnya dengan raut bertanya-tanya, oh kali ini apa lagi?

"Tiba-tiba aku merindukan si besar ini," tangan Luhan menjalar kebawah selangkangan Sehun. membelai sebuah gundukan yang nyaris mengeras disana dengan wajah lugu khasnya. Ya, lugu yang berkedok kebinalan luar biasa. Jari-jemari semi lentiknya membuat pola acak disekitar sana, mengantarkan sensasi luarbiasa menyengat pada Sehun. Pria tampan itu hanya menahan desisan nikmatnya saat merasakan otot bagian bawahnya menegang.

Tangan Luhan membuka _zipper_ celana yang dikenakan Sehun. Melepaskan seluruh fabrik yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil saat kejantanan tegang Sehun menampar pipinya ketika Ia melepaskan celana dalam gelap milik Sehun. belum apa-apa tetapi Sehun sudah terangsang hebat seperti ini.

"Sial, kulum saja, Lu!" Sehun menggeram frustasi merasakan ibu jari Luhan menyentuh ujung kejantanannya disertai belaian-belaian yang semakin membuat Sehun jengkel bukan main. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan rusa nakal ini? Menyiksanya? Jika iya, berarti usahanya telah sukses. Karna Sehun amat tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau sudah terangsang hebat tapi kekasihmu malah bermain-main?

Sehun rasanya ingin memperkosa Luhan habis-habisan.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati batang kejantanan Sehun layaknya sebuah eskrim. Yang di _blow-job_ hanya bisa melontarkan desahan berat terkesan seksi. Kelopak mata Sehun perlahan menutup seiring kepalanya yang Ia biarkan menumpu sepenuhnya pada _headbed_ , reaksi yang menunjukan jika pria itu mulai menikmati servis yang diberikan kekasih mungilnya. Dia selalu menikmati ketika bibir ranum nan merah Luhan menyelimuti alat vitalnya dengan lidahnya yang turut serta disana. Ck, siapa sangka anak lugu seperti Luhan bisa sebinal ini.

"Yeah. _like that_ , Lu." ujar Sehun disela-sela desahan _eargasm_ -nya. Mulut Luhan sudah sepenuhnya melingkupi kejantanannya, kepalanya bergerak naik-turun seiring kulumannya yang semakin lama semakin terburu-buru.

"Ahh, _shit._ " Sehun menggeram, merasa cairan dalam skrotumnya ingin keluar. "Percepat, sayang."

Luhan dengan senang hati mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Dia bahkan sesekali menggesekan giginya dibatang kejantanan Sehun.

"Ohhh…"

Sehun sukses orgasme pada hisapan terakhir Luhan. pelepasan yang benar-benar memuaskan. dia membiarkan kekasih manisnya itu membersihkan cairan-cairan dibagian bawah sana.

Luhan merangkak, menaiki tubuh atletis Sehun. Mata rusanya memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit berpeluh dengan telinga memerah. Beberapa helai surai hitam kelamnya menutupi sebagian dahinya, membuat Luhan semakin terpesona pada paras Sehun.

"Kemarikan bibirmu." perintah Sehun.

Luhan menurut dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun. Pria itu langsung mencumbu bibirnya dengan rakus dan haus. Lidah Sehun menjalari sekitar bibir Luhan yang masih terdapat jejak-jejak sperma miliknya. Membuat Luhan melenguh pelan.

"Apa tantanganmu sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun setelah puas melahap rakus bibir Luhan.

Wajah Luhan memerah matang, "Menggodamu."

"Selamat, kau berhasil. Sangat berhasil." Ujar Sehun dengan sakartis. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya nyengir _childish_. "Sekarang, lepas ikatanku ini." Imbuh Sehun.

Luhan segera melepaskan ikatan dasi hitam pada pergelangan tangan Sehun. dan saat ikatan itu terlepas, Sehun dengan kecepatan kilat membaringkan tubuh kecil Luhan dibawahnya. Pemuda manis itu bahkan memekik kecil karna gerakan tiba-tiba yang sangat cepat itu.

"Hukumanmu sangat berat, sayang."

Luhan merasa darahnya berdesir melihat Sehun yang berada diatasnya tengah menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat mengunci. Bukannya merasa takut, Luhan malah merasa tertantang.

"Lakukan sepuasmu, Sehun." Luhan menjawab dengan nafas memburu.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan yang diundur hingga tahun depan?" ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang sudah merayap kedalam celana piyama Luhan.

" _Eomma_ tid—Ahhh," Luhan menggelinjang merasakan tangan besar Sehun menggenggam penisnya. " _Eomma_ tidak tahu." Ulang Luhan, kali ini dengan kalimat yang lengkap.

"Tetapi aku ingin membuat seluruh tubuhmu dikotori oleh gigitanku, dan kau pastinya tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat Sehun memijat dan mengocok alat vitalnya. "Aku bisa—Sshhh..pura-pura sedang sakit." Jawabnya diselingi desisan-desisan nikmat. Dia sudah dikelabui oleh nafsu, dan apapun yang mengganjal dipikirannya menjadi tidak penting selain Sehun yang berada diatasnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mulai dewasa, Lu."

Mata Sehun sepenuhnya menggelap disajikan pemandangan menggiurkan dibawahnya. Siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat Luhan tengah terpejam nikmat dengan desahan-desahan erotis yang meluncur bebas dari belah bibir merahnya? Untuk orang macam Sehun, itulah godaan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Ohhh, Sehun.."

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya ketika Sehun mengganti _hand-job_ nya dengan _blow-job_. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. perut Luhan tergelitik bukan main, rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari alat kelaminnya sebentar lagi.

"Hunna, aku—aahh, mau keluar."

"Anhh…"

Lenguhan terakhir Luhan beriringan dengan orgasme pertamanya. Dia cepat sekali keluar. Pemuda manis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bantal dengan dada naik-turun mengais oksigen. Sementara Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidur yang dikenakan oleh Luhan. pria bersurai kelam itu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering tiba-tiba melihat Luhan sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Luhan memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Kulitnya seputih susu dengan tekstur yang amat lembut, serta perut datar yang kencang. Tubuhnya seperti wanita, menurut Sehun, hanya tidak ada gundukan besar saja diatas dadanya.

"Kau yang memulai semuanya, Lu. jadi, terimalah hukumanmu malam ini." Sehun meraih dasi hitamnya yang tadi digunakan Luhan untuk mengikat tangannya. Kali ini Sehun yang akan mengikat kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kenapa tanganku diikat segala?" protes Luhan.

Sehun meletakan tangan Luhan yang sudah terikat diatas kepala pemuda itu. Ia mengulas seringaian tipis, "Agar lebih seru, mungkin?" nadanya begitu menggoda dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan wajahnya untuk bersemu.

"Luhan, kau indah sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan pada tubuhmu ini?" Sehun memandang lekat-lekat seluruh tubuh Luhan dengan pandangan predator yang sangat berhasrat.

Sehun meraih segelas susu vanilla yang terletak diatas meja nakasnya. Lalu, menuangkan susu manis itu keatas tubuh polos Luhan. Dari leher hingga perut. Hingga kulit putih itu sudah terlumuri sempurna dengan cairan susu. Luhan hanya terdiam pasrah tubuhnya dibasahi oleh susu yang masih hangat itu.

"Ahh, Sehun.."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun merunduk dan menjilati tubuhnya yang dilumuri susu vanilla dengan sensual. Gerakannya begitu menggoda dan memabukan. Luhan tidak bisa menahan lenguhannya. Tangannya bergerak, mencoba memeluk leher Sehun. tetapi pria itu menahannya dengan cepat disertai tatapan tajam.

"Biarkan tanganmu tetap disana." perintah Sehun, tidak bisa dilawan.

Luhan menggeliat kecil, lidah Sehun tidak melewatkan satupun bagian dada serta lehernya. Dia juga bisa merasakan kekasihnya itu membuat _lovebite_ disana-sini.

"Manis sekali, Luhan."

Luhan mendesah mendengar suara berat berhasrat Sehun. oh, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan _sex harassment_ yang diberikan oleh Sehun didunia ini. Dirinya bahkan dengan cepat menegang kembali.

"Mmhh," Luhan menikmati setiap jilatan jalur keatas yang dilakukan Sehun.

Lidah Sehun akhirnya mendarat didagu runcing Luhan, dan si manis itu dengan responsif membuka belah bibirnya, menunggu ciuman yang akan diberikan Sehun. Sehun dengan senang hati segera meraup habis bibir Luhan. pemuda cantik itu mengerang, ciuman Sehun terlalu menuntut dan dalam. Dia merasakan lidah pria itu mengeksploitasi kedalam mulutnya dengan bergairah. Luhan tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Kedua kelamin mereka yang sama-sama ereksi tidak sengaja bergesekan, menimbulkan sensasi menyengat untuk keduanya. Desahan Luhan segera dihisap habis oleh Sehun.

"Lu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Bisik Sehun, rendah dan dalam. "Aku akan masuk, oke?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujui.

Kepala Sehun perlahan turun kebagian bawah sana. Tubuh Luhan menegang, Sehun tidak langsung memasukinya—pria itu memainkan _hole_ -nya dengan lidahnya. Ya ampun. Kenapa Sehun senang sekali menjilati bagian tubuhnya?

"Ohh, tidak—Sehun, jangan main-main lagi." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak kuasa menerima kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Aku sangat suka aromamu, Lu." Sehun menyeringai saat kepalanya sudah terangkat. Luhan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas mendengar itu. "Sangat memabukan."

Sehun mulai memposisikan penis tegangnya kearah lubang kemerahan Luhan. "Aku akan masuk…dengan kasar."

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Sehun mendorong kejantanan ereksinya kedalam lubang Luhan. Ya, tanpa pelumas ataupun perenggangan terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar sekali hentak dan hal itu membuat Luhan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Argghh!"

Luhan merasa lubangnya terbakar dan tubuhnya akan terbelah. Oh sial. Sehun rupanya benar-benar akan menghukumnya. Ini kejam sekali.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. kita sudah biasa melakukan hal ini, bukan?" Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya kewajah Luhan. tangannya bergerak lembut mengusap-ngusap pipi kemerahan Luhan.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu _, jerk_."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar geraman Luhan. dia manis sekali ketika sedang kesal. Sehun mendaratkan ciuman panjang terkesan lembut pada bibir rusa cantiknya, sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak pelan-pelan. Mencari titik terdalam Luhan. dia agak menggeram merasakan kontraksi lubang Luhan yang sangat menggodanya. Terasa sangat ketat, panas dan lengket. Oh, dia bisa gila.

Luhan merintih, sementara Sehun terus bergerak perlahan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari wajah cantik Luhan. dia benar-benar mengagumkan. Sehun sangat memuja paras kekasihnya itu, beruntungnya dia bisa memiliki Luhan. berterimakasihlah pada Dewi Afrodit yang menebarkan serbuk-serbuk cinta pada keduanya.

"Ahhh,"

Sehun tersenyum samar, dia menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan. kekasihnya itu mendongak dengan desahan indah keluar dari bibir manisnya. "Lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk kacau. "Ya."

"Apapun permintaanmu, sayang."

Sehun tidak bergerak liar seperti biasanya. Dia hanya memundurkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Pria itu menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah erangan berat. Sehun kembali masuk kedalam Luhan, dan si manis itu kembali mendesah panjang. Gerakan Sehun yang melambat seperti ini benar-benar membuat akal sehatnya hilang.

"Sehun, percepat." Mohon Luhan disela-sela nafas memburunya.

Sehun menggeleng dengan seringaian samar.

Luhan mendesah kasar, "Kumohon."

"Biarkan tanganmu tetap disana, anak manis." Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang hendak melayang kearahnya. Lelaki itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa henti. Merubah irama gerakannya menjadi cepat. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar _bersatu_ dan menempel.

Gerakan Sehun menjadi liar, dia mengeluar-masukan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan dengan kasar. Bergerak terus dan tanpa ampun, hingga tubuh kecil Luhan terhentak-hentak.

"Ahhh.. Sehun!"

"Kau begitu nikmat, Lu." bisik Sehun dengan nafas beratnya yang menerpa wajah berpeluh Luhan. Dia menciumi sudut bibir Luhan, dan bagian-bagian yang bisa dijangkau olehnya.

Luhan terus mengerang. Gerakan Sehun semakin menggila. Dia ingin sekali melepas ikatan dipergelangan tangannya, dan memeluk leher Sehun erat-erat.

"Se—ahh, hun.."

Luhan sudah sepenuhnya terbawa arus gairah yang diciptakan oleh Sehun. dia tidak peduli lagi Sehun akan melakukan apa pada tubuhnya. dia sudah memasrahkan diri pada _sex god_ tampan itu.

" _Yeah_ , Luhan. Mendesahlah untukku." Sehun mencengkeram rambut halus berwarna cokelat madu milik Luhan, dan menggigit bibir pemuda itu dengan beringas. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa manis pada diri Luhan.

"Ohhh. Aku inginh.."

"Bersama, sayang."

Sehun menyodok kasar dan dalam lubang ketat Luhan. pemuda manis itu melenguhkan nama Sehun dengan lantang seiring meledaknya klimaks. Dengan dua dorongan liar terakhir, Sehun menyusul Luhan. Pria itu mendesah berat dan menumpahkan seluruh cairan benihnya didalam Luhan.

Keduanya terengah-engah dengan dahinya yang menyatu.

Tangan Sehun bergerak meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan. Membuka ikatan simpul yang mengikat pergelangan tangan mungil kekasihnya. Dengan segera, kedua tangan yang sudah terlepas itu melingkari lehernya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Kau lelah?"

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya, dan bola-mata rusa cantiknya menghipnotis pandangan Sehun. "Ya," dia hanya mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut, imut. Berharap Sehun mengajaknya tidur tanpa ada ronde selanjutnya. Nafasnya masih tersengal dan wajah memerah sempurna.

 _God_ , Luhan adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah Sehun temui.

Sehun mengecup bibir mengerucut Luhan. "Tapi aku belum." Bisiknya dengan nada memabukan. "Hukumanmu masih panjang, _deer_."

"Sekarang, menungginglah." Titah Sehun.

Luhan merengek, "Sehunn!"

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya,Lu."

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong, telingamu memerah."

Luhan mendengus keras-keras. "Kau tidak membuka bajumu?" celetuknya, menyadari Sehun masih memakai kaus v-neck berwarna hitam.

Sehun terkekeh dan segera membuka kausnya. Luhan tersenyum _childish_ dan segera menungging. Sehun mendengus, jadi rusa kecil itu ingin melihat tubuhnya, ya?

Sehun menciumi punggung Luhan dengan hidung bangirnya. Gerakan jalur keatas. Menuju tengkuk Luhan dan belakang telinganya. Aroma kekasihnya itu benar-benar memabukan, ditambah kulitnya yang sangat halus. Betapa Sehun sangat menyukainya. Seperti seorang pecandu yang sudah terkena zat adiktif yang begitu kuat.

Luhan merasakan dada bidang Sehun menempel dengan punggungnya. Kulit Sehun hangat, dan halus. Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan." Sehun berbisik rendah dengan gigitan pada daun telinga Luhan. tangannya menjalar menuju bokong Luhan dan mengelus-ngelus bagian sana dengan gerakan sensual. Sesekali tangannya meraih penis Luhan dan menggodanya.

"Kau milikku, sayang."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hanya milikku."

"Ahhh.."

Luhan sukses mengerang ketika jari panjang nan kokoh Sehun masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Ketat sekali, Luhan." Suara rendah Sehun begitu dekat dengan pendengarannya. Luhan semakin lemas, lututnya terasa seperti jelly.

"Aku akan masuk, sayang."

Nafas hangat Sehun membelai-belai tengkuk dan bahu Luhan, sesekali diiringi kecupan ringan disana.

"Akh!" Tubuh Luhan agak terdorong kedepan saat Sehun kembali memasukinya. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul, tetapi tidak sesakit yang pertama. Mungkin karna Sehun kali ini melakukannya dengan lebih manusiawi.

Tangan Luhan mencengkeram seprai malang dibawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Tubuhnya kembali terdorong saat Sehun semakin menghujam lubangnya dengan penis pria itu. Luhan kembali mengerang nikmat. Tanpa sadar, dia ikut menggerakan pinggulnya seirama dengan Sehun. sehingga tubuh mereka semakin bersatu-padu.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya melebur bersama kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang menderanya. Semua ini tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata atau sekedar pengandaian.

"Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini, Luhan. Teruslah mendesah untukku." Bisik Sehun dengan gigitan kecil pada bahu Luhan yang berpeluh. Nafasnya tak menentu, dan setiap desahan-desahan beratnya semakin memacu adrenalin Luhan.

"Ahh..Hahhh.."

"Yeah _, like that_." Nafas Sehun tersengal. "Kau anak manis yang penurut."

"Sehun.. Ahh.,"

Sehun menggeram bagai binatang puas. Lubang Luhan semakin mencengkeram kuat kejantanannya, menambah getaran-getaran nikmat menjalari saraf tubuhnya.

"Luhan— _fuck_ , ahh..kau—"

Kedua tubuh berpeluh itu bergesekan, menyulut bara gairah yang belum juga mereda sejak tadi. ruangan itu semakin panas, seperti tidak mengizinkan udara dingin masuk barang sedetikpun. Pendingin ruangan sama sekali tidak berfungsi saat ini.

"S—sehunh," Luhan semakin mencengkeram kuat-kuat seprai dibawahnya. Perutnya mengencang, dan semakin tergelitik. Dia nyaris menyemburkan spermanya, kalau saja Sehun tidak menggenggam alat vitalnya. Melarangnya untuk klimaks lebih awal. Hal itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

"Kau milikku, Luhan. ingatlah kata-kata itu." Sehun menjilat keringat yang menghiasi punggung putih Luhan.

Sehun mendorong penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan dengan dorongan tajam dan keras. dia bahkan mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah yang memabukan.

"Keluarlah untukku, Oh Luhan."

Dan dengan dorongan terakhir, Luhan berhasil mencapai puncaknya. Bersamaan dengan Sehun. keduanya melenguhkan nama pasangan masing-masing seiring cairan sperma mereka yang tumpah-ruah.

Sehun mencabut kejantanannya, dan Luhan meringis karna hal itu.

Keduanya berbaring bersebelahan dengan lengan Sehun sebagai bantalan kepala Luhan. Nafas keduanya terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, masih meresapi pasca orgasme yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, demi memandangi wajah manis Luhan. tangannya bergerak mengais beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Luhan. Nafas si manis itu perlahan-lahan mulai teratur, Sehun yakin Luhan akan tertidur beberapa detik lagi.

"Lu,"

"Ya?" Luhan membuka kelopak matanya hingga terlihat bola-matanya yang sudah sayu karna mengantuk dan lelah.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum lembutnya, yang hanya Ia tunjukan pada Luhan saja. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya kewajah Sehun. Mengusap pipi dan rahang tegasnya sekilas. "Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu." Dia membalas senyum Sehun tak kalah manisnya.

Luhan menutup matanya saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Nafas halus mereka berpadu, berbaur menjadi satu. Luhan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman lembut nan manis. Tidak ada ketergesaan dan tidak menuntut. Semuanya murni sarat akan kasih-sayang. Luhan rasanya akan meleleh detik itu juga. Inilah yang menarik dari Oh Sehun, dia memiliki berbagai sisi yang mampu menyenangkan hati Luhan. Terkadang dia memang menyebalkan dan selalu menyulut emosi, terkadang juga mampu membuat Luhan senang bukan main dengan sisi menyenangkannya, dan dilain waktu mampu menjadi Sehun yang amat manis hingga membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum.

"Mimpi indah, Lulu _baby_." Bisik Sehun, seraya menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut putih tebal nan hangat.

Sehun terkekeh saat Luhan masih sempat menyiku perutnya. Ya, Itu karna Luhan tidak suka dipanggil 'Lulu' atau 'Baby' —apalagi jika kedua nama itu disatukan.

Sehun segera mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

* * *

 **Di lain tempat**

" _Sehun itu memang anak yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua melanggar janjinya? Padahal seminggu lagi hari pernihakan mereka. Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila. Baru kutinggal beberapa jam saja, mereka sudah kembali mendesah keras. Hhh, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Apa harus aku mengundur pernikahan mereka hingga tahun depan?"_

" _Tsk, sudahlah, yeobo. Namanya saja anak muda, kau ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja."_

" _Bukan seperti itu! Bagaimana jika Baba-nya Luhan melihat anaknya hanya bisa berbaring diranjang menjelang hari pernikahannya? Bayangkan itu, yeobo! Bisa habis Sehun kita ditangannya."_

" _Kau benar. Kalau begitu biarkan saja Luhan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan sampai berjalannya kembali benar. Aku akan bilang pada Tuan Lu, kalau Luhan baik-baik saja."_

" _Ide bagus! Aku semakin mencintaimu, Seunghyun-ah. Aku jadi tak menyesal telah dijodohkan olehmu dulu. Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu, ya?"_

" _Hhh…wanita itu. ckck."_

* * *

 **Anggara Dobby's note :**

Hanya satu yang mau saya ucapin,

 _Maafkan hambamu ini, Ya Tuhan_. /brb tobat/

 **Fict ini saya persembahin buat para readers Not Perfect yang selalu saya php-in terus xD** Semoga puas, oke. Dan fyi, fict nista ini kebuat karna denger lagu Give you what you like-nya Avril Lavigne, sama Crazy in love ost Fifty shades of grey ituuuu lho XDD Dengerin aja dua lagu itu sambil baca ini, pasti ngefeel(?)

Tadinya sih mau buat nc kayak di FSOG gitu, ada semacem bdsm-nya. Tapi…kapan-kapan aja dah wkwk.

Last, berapa nilai untuk Mesum-fict ini? :D


End file.
